1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to financial systems. More particularly, the present invention makes use of the high efficiency potential of direct finance to afford debtors a debt-clearing method, wherein Internet technology is used to construct a direct-finance fund-trading platform, whereby debtors can raise funds to clear debts, especially the debts of credit cards and fiduciary loans, and whereby the problem of high interest rate-induced poor repayment ability is overcome.
2. Description of the Related Art
On Jun. 8, 2007, Taiwan Legislative Yuan approved “Debt-Clearing Regulations for Consumers”, which is to raise debt-clearing volition of debtors and decrease bad debts for banks via legislatively restricting some debtors' personal freedom but exempting debtors from part of their debts. However, the legislative way to solve commercial problems will leave debtors a lifelong mark of poor credit. For banks, the interference from political power not only damages their claims but also lowers the velocity of fund circulation. Thus is created a vicious circle where the loaner is afraid of loaning and it is difficult for a borrower to borrow.
The promoter of Grameen Bank, Dr. Muhammad Yunus, the winner of a 2006 Nobel Prize and the most successful executor among microfinance banks, brought up an idea “Poverty cannot be solved with subvention but should be resorted to commercial ways” when he refused help from the World Bank to his low interest rate loan business. The present invention aims to solve the commercial problem with a commercial way, which can regenerate debtors' living and life without the penalties of credit degradation and restriction on the freedom of living, thus achieving the optimally efficient application of social resources. Thus, the present invention proposes a from-IDF-to-DF (from indirect finance to direct finance) debt-clearing system and method to make the best of the high efficiency advantage of direct finance to solve debt problems.
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,052 disclosed a “Credit Card Collection Strategy Model,” which constructs a computerized strategy model for the analysis and recovery of bad debts to learn the cost and gain of collecting a specified bad debt and determine whether there is profit to collect the bad debt. However, the prior-art patent cannot promote the willingness to clear bad debts but can only analyze the cost and gain of collecting a bad debt. In other words, the model cannot raise the recovery rate of bad debts.
A U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,150B1 disclosed an “Enhancing Delinquent Debt Collection Using Statistical Models of Historical Information and Account Events,” which constructs a statistic method to calculate the probability and percentage of the repayment of a delinquent debt. However, the prior-art patent cannot promote debtors' repayment willingness and ability but can only raise the accuracy in credit analysis.
A US patent of Publication No. US2004/0073504A1 disclosed a “Systems and Methods for Increasing Recovery Rates on Delinquent Financial Accounts,” which reopens the accounts that have been closed after the bad debts thereof had been processed and respectively modifies the repayment contracts with different debtors according to their conditions. If the customer is still unable to repay his debt, his account will be closed to reduce the risk of the bank. However, the prior-art patent still solves problems with the conventional indirect-finance means, such as reducing the repayment amount, decreasing the interest rate, or increasing the loan amount of a debtor's new loan repaying previous loans.
All the three abovementioned prior art have their own restrictions and do not break through the conventional debt-clearing solutions. Especially, the first and second prior arts are not indeed to help debtors clear their debts but lay stress on the solutions of engineering problems. As to the third prior art, it does not renovate but adopts the conventional indirect-finance ways, such as reducing the repayment amount of debts and increasing the loan amounts, to help debtors clear their debts.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a from-IDF-to-DF (from indirect finance to direct finance) debt-clearing system and method to solve the abovementioned problems. The present invention creates a high-efficiency environment for depositor and borrower parties and greatly reduces the interest rate to promote debtors' willingness and ability to clear their debts. Therefore, the present invention has obvious improvements over the prior art.